


Of Monsters And Magic

by JSWilliams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Fix-It of Sorts, Fuck Or Die, Full Moon, Girl-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), Harriet Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Knotting, Magic Made Them Do It, Magical Bond, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Morning After, NSFW, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Time Travelling Harry Potter, Time Turner (Harry Potter), Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Harry Potter, Werewolf Mates, Young Remus Lupin, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSWilliams/pseuds/JSWilliams
Summary: Fem!Harri-Time-Traveling-To-The-Marauder-Era-Fic: When the end is near, and the odds show to not be in their favour, Harriet Potter and co. - with very little options left afforded to them - make the risky and last-hope-fueled decision to journey back in time, to end the war before it ever has a chance to truly begin.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Remus Lupin/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 104





	Of Monsters And Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Harry Potter or it's characters featured in my story, obviously - It rightfully belongs to J. K. Rowling, as we all well know - so please, no one try and sue me, okay? Because honestly, I'm like Weasley level poor right now, with a very real student loan to pay off. Sidenote, the banner art is mine, so please do not try and steal it for your own, much appreciated, thank you!
> 
> Moving on . . . Okay, guys and girls, this little plot-bunny has been sitting finished in my hard-drive for several years now, so I figured it was about time I actually got around to finally posted the damn thing. So, with that said and done with, please do go read, comment and show some love via the magic Kudos button, all of which is very much appreciated - much love, J. S. Williams x

* * *

* * *

_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good . . ._

* * *

“ **R** eady?” Draco asked of his two companions, with angry tears in his grey eyes, and fire raging at his back.

Hogwarts was aflame somewhere unsee in the distance behind them, far beyond the treeline of The Forbidden Forrest, wherein they stood deep within an enclosed clearing, lit only by the sun's rapidly fading light. A multitude of screams could be heard in the distance, reaching them with ease, as the many sounds of pain and fear carried on the wind, hauntingly echoing through the silent forest around them.

And Harri, no matter how much she conscientiously tried, couldn’t shake the sight of her home burning down from her minds-eye. Even the pain of the upcoming full moon, building with every second that passed them by as the curse prickled like razor-wire across her sensitive skin, wasn’t enough to distract her from the harrowing sight she had just borne witness to. For, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, their very last line of defence against Voldemort and his dark fiends, had fallen this very night.

All hope was lost.

Well . . . all hope in _this_ time was lost.

“Yeah, we’re ready; right, Mione?” Harri lied around the rapidly building pain in her limbs, as she desperately faught off the intense cramps that made her want to hunch over in agony, to give up before they had even started.

Her weak attempt at confidence was clearly not convincingly enough for Draco though, at least not if the doubtful arch of a fine-pale-brow that Draco was giving her was anything to go by, as a teary-eyed Hermione nodded from her place burrowed against his side. But it didn’t matter, they _had_ to do this regardless, whether they were ready or not, there was simply no other options afforded to them presently. The Wizarding world they had come to know was long gone now, and in its place stood an oppressive regime led by Voldemort, who Harri had failed to kill, leaving him free-reign to massacre anyone and everyone who dared to stand in his way.

The Battle of Hogwarts, the first of what would be many, where Harri had died and returned, had been one cluster-fuck after another. So much innocent life had been lost that night and on all the nights of battles that came right after - all for what? It didn’t change anything in the long run, sure . . . there were two fewer Horcruxes in the world - Harri and the snake - but that meant nothing if they couldn’t get close enough to Voldemort himself to finally end it all. And now that he was aware that he housed the last of his fractured soul it was next to impossible to get near him.

Which was one of the pressing problems that made this particular and immensely drastic option all the more necessary to act upon. Voldemort had to die – sooner rather than later. Even if that meant they had to change the natural course of history to achieve it. The world would certainly be better off for it, there was no denying that simple truth, but that didn't make the task anymore easy to enact for them.

“It’s our _only_ choice left,” Hermione reasoned, her wet eyes flicking over to the slumped over body still visible from where they stood at the heart of a small clearing, blood staining the long white-blonde locks of their dead friend.

Luna.

She had bled out, thanks to a well-aimed cutting curse - curtesy of Draco’s aunt, Bellatrix, of all people - as they fled the castle. They hadn’t even noticed that she had been hit, not until they made to the clearing, wherein she had finally stumbled to an abrupt stop, dropping awkwardly against the base of a tree bordering the clearing. There had been so much blood, _too_ much blood . . . and they knew first-hand what that meant by now, even Luna herself; who had just sent them a sad smile, telling them to go on without her.

With the seams of her fragile composure cracking at the frayed edges, Harri pulled her two remaining friends in close for a few drawn-out minutes that they really couldn’t afford to spare, before wrapping the thin chain of the late Theo Nott’s creation around the three of them. It was a new type of Time-Turner, a prototype, made of a black inexpensive metal that they had managed to scrounge together in the midst of war, which allowed the traveller to travel as far back as they wanted, one turn for every year. The catch being, it was a one-way trip, there would be no coming back.

Hermione and Theo had spent the better part of four years diligently working on it – their last hope.

“Twenty-five turns?” Harri confirmed, taking a deep breath to push down the pain of the on-coming moon flooding her veins vengefully, as well as to steady the white sand hourglass in shaking hands.

Despite the hazardous production of the device, Harri had to admit that it had a simplistic kind of beauty to it, thinking privately that it was a shame that they would have to destroy it after the journey back was complete. But it was simply too advanced for the time they were to travel too, plus, they couldn’t risk a younger Voldemort getting a hold of it. The horrors he could unleash on history with the power of unlimited time at the tips of his evil fingers was just too unbearable to imagine – it wasn’t worth the risk, and it’s not like they could even use it to return back to their own time again anyway, for their timeline would be erased the moment they left it.

“Twenty-five turns,” Draco nodded in confirmation, taking a deep unsteady breath of his own, and a nervous glance up at the rising moon peeking ever so slightly over the treetops, before turning that nervous look to meet Hermione's own growing one.

Harri shared their worry in equal measure, they probably had little less than two hours before the moon met its peak in the night's sky, which also meant that there were only two hours before Harri’s furry little problem became just that, a problem. But they had had little to no choice on _when_ they were to make this journey either, seeing as the magic of the device could only be accessed on a full moon, leaving them all up shit creek without a paddle.

With shaking fingers, Harri spun the hourglass twenty-five times, quietly whispering the number of each turn aloud, knowing without looking up that Draco and Hermione were doing the exact same thing under their breathes too. The whole drastic ordeal was a little underwhelming, Harri mused in the back of her mind, noting that it had been nothing at all like it had been like before, when Hermione had used her's on them, back in their third year. There was no blur of people coming and going from the infirmary this time around, which figured, considering they resided deep within the darkest parts of the forbidden forest. All that zoomed around them, if anything actually did to that effect, was more darkness. It seemed, more than likely, that they wouldn’t know whether it had worked until they left the forest.

“Did it work?” Draco asked immediately as the Time-Turner stop spinning between them.

Harri let him and Hermione go, pulling the thin chain from their necks, holding the innocuous piece of jewellery in the palm of her hand between them all. The Sands were still again, in the glass casing of that beautifully innocuous little piece of jewellery, leaving a little sliver of doubt in all their minds at the underwhelming sight the delicate metal made resting in the pale flesh of her open palm.

“I guess we won’t know until we leave the forest. But first - ” Hermione started, taking the time-turn from Harri with a trembling and yet unwaveringly determined hand, “ - we destroy this,” she finished, dropping it to the ground, before slamming the heel of her boot down upon it without a moment's hesitation. “ _Now_ , we go to Hogwarts, just like we planned, and find out exactly _when_ in 1980 we have ended up.”

“Side-along?” Harri asked tiredly, holding her hands out to the two fellow downtrodden souls, completely unwilling to walk all the way up to the castle, a feat of which she didn’t honestly think that she could actually make in her condition. It was hard enough trying to hold back the crippling pain coursing through her body as it was, but to then try and add walking into the mix, it would have been damn near impossible to be sure.

Hermione took it with a half-hearted smile that wasn't even close to reaching her red-rimmed eyes, while Draco took her other hand with a blank look that masked any outward show of pain, with both looking just as put-out as Harri was by the impending travel that was most definitely going to strain her already protesting body. The looks they wore were a varied testament to just how exhausting the day had been for them all - they'd quite literally jumped from the end of one war, right back to the beginning of another. It had been just them and Luna for so long now, ever since Ron, Neville and Theo had been killed the year before, and with Luna gone now too . . .

Well, simply put, Hermione and Draco were the only two people that Harri truly had left. And yet, in the wake of such a fresh loss, Harri wasn’t crippled by grief like Draco and Hermione so clearly were, no . . . she was just too numb emotionally, probably looking to the others like the lost of Luna and whatever little they had left hadn’t quite hit her yet. But that wasn’t the case, it _had_ hit Harri – _hard -_ but the sad truth was that Harri was used to death by now, something no one ever wants to be. But went you lose as many people as Harri has over the years . . . you just kinda' become . . . desensitised to Death's effects pretty darn quickly.

They landed in the entrance hall of Hogwarts, a feat that was only made possible thanks to Harri's steadfast hold over the three Hallows, despite Voldemort's best efforts to obtain them all, especially the wand. That was one task, as unknowing as it had been, that Harri had yet to fail, making her the Master of Death. She didn't like to use the wand's power, it was too tempting and the dark energy it gave off reacted negatively to the beast hiding beneath her mortal flesh, drawing it closer to the surface than she'd like - but needs must and all that Jazz.

The hall itself looked the exact same as it had in their time, more or less, so much so in fact, that it made Harri doubt for a second whether the Time-Turner had even worked at all. But then she took note of the glaring absence of the blast-holes, of the empty spaces not littered from stone-wall-to-stone-wall with faces of their dead friends, prompting desperate hope to swell and build within her chest.

“It worked,” Draco whispered to himself in awe, clutching Harri’s hand tighter, as Hermione did the same on her other side, “Salazar, it actually worked!”

“You doubted that it actually would?” Harri asked in bemused surprise, already dropping her friends' hands in favour of leading the way to the Headmasters office on unsteady feet, where they hoped to find a wizard they had lost many, many years ago in their time-line.

“Well, I heard Mione and Luna talking about needing a few more weeks of testing," Draco explained with a shrug of his shoulders, shooting the bushy-haired girl in question a knowing look, before he turned it back to Harri, "Ask Mione, it’s a miracle we made it here in one piece at all, to be honest with you.”

"It's true," Hermione admitted, looking both frazzled and relived all at once, as she allowed Draco to take her hand into her own, careful not to draw too much attention to the simple act of her seeking comfort from him. "Without Theo . . . I honestly had my doubts that we would ever manage to get the damn thing to work, truthfully."

They had been doing that a lot of late, trying to hide the fact that they were clearly together and had been for quite some time now, a needless effort on their parts, for Harri didn't give one lick that they were secretly doing the horizontal tango. But given that Ron had been dead just shy of a full year, Harri could see why Hermione might be hesitant to admit that she had luckily found a way to move on, especially if that way included Draco Malfoy, someone Ron had never managed to find common ground with, not even now that they fought on the same side. She probably felt all kinds of guilty, as well as a whole plethora of equally as complicated emotions that Harri was far from equipt to deal with, which was why Harri let her friend keep her secrets, at least for the time being.

“Now she tells us,” Harri said on a mock glare, getting a soft snort from Draco, before sending a disbelieving look at Hermione, who only shrugged in response upon a soft exasperated exhale.

Clearly, it had been an action made that spoke of the true extent of the limited options they had had, that they were willing to risk dying in the slim hopes that they might just . . . _not_.

Letting out a sudden and all-consuming gasp of pain, Harri dropped to the even stoned ground at their feet, pulling a startled Hermione down with her. She clutched her stomach, unable to fight it anymore, not when the moon's rise was getting so close to it's peak. Ignoring the sharp pains in her knees from the initial impact to the ground, Harri tried to take deep breathes, to breath through the worst of it, and to desperately ignore the flash of fire in her veins until the wave hopefully passed.

It was at moments like this that Harri truly and whole-heartedly resented having a vagina at all.

The reason for that being, that female werewolves were rare for a reason and were ever only to be infected when a male werewolf desired a life-mate, because, the simple truth was, the infection reacted _very_ differently to a female's physiology than it does to a male's. After the first shift, a female werewolf has more than just their furry little problem to content with every full-moon, they had to worry about going into a ‘Heat Cycle’ or as it was more commonly known as a 'Mating Heat', which was nature’s cruel way of forcing them to procreate. It also leaves the female werewolf horny and in agonising pain for the entity of a week leading up to the moon, growing increasingly unbearable as the full moon drew nearer, with their chosen mate being the only way to ease it.

Harri usually took a Potion to suppress it, the mating urge, but what with the war, and the growingly scares potions supplies, and the very recent death of Slughorn, they simply didn’t have the time, the knowledge, or the means to brew it this month's moon. Meaning, that _this_ was her first full moon, in the seven years since Harri had been infected with the curse, that she hadn’t been on the suppressor potion that Slughorn had created solely for her benefit. And it had been, and increasingly was, more so still with every second that passed, pure unadulterated agony.

Really, she had almost jumped Percy the other day, begging for his cock, much to Harri’s continued horror and the embarrassment to all involved. Harri was just glad that Percy had had the sense to run the other way when he had the chance, truly, because the mere thought of his cock anywhere near her made her want to throw-up, or Obliviate herself . . . or both, really.

_Merlin, everything hurts!_

Her body felt like it was on fire, which was why she now found herself hastily tearing her clothes off, much to her friends’ startled protests. She had managed to do away with her trainers, baggy jeans and her oversized-t-shirt, all before they had successfully managed to stop her frantic motions, leaving Harri to sit in nothing but her underwear. But even that left entirely too much for Harri to bear, as she sat crying tears of discomfort and pain, as the miss-match materials of her black sports-bra and emerald-green cotton knickers rested against her over sensitised skin.

Sweeping her effortlessly up into his arms, Draco ignored her pained shouts of protest, as he all but ran with Harri towards the Headmasters office; with Hermione running along close behind them. She only cut around them briefly to bang frantically on the stone statue guarding the entranceway, far beyond out of time and patience to entertain a guess as to what sweet-treat it could be.

“Professor Dumbledore!” Hermione shouted, apparently uncaring if they freaked the wizard out with their untoward familiarity of a man none of them had actually yet met, “Please, open the door!”

Which someone did, thankfully, no doubt the wizard himself, since the stone guards seemingly moved on it's own. Wasting no time, Hermione charged up the spiral staircase ahead, knocking a surprised Albus Dumbledore back several steps from his own office door, as she pushed the way for Draco to carry Harri through, straight into a surprisingly crowded office.

And by the looks of it . . . straight into the middle of an Order meeting.

“Who the bloody hell are you lot!” The familiar, yet at the same time not, voice of Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody demanded in a gruff sound of surprise.

“Oh, she’s hurt,” Alice Longbottom exclaimed in alarm, one hand shooting up to cover her mouth, while the other shot down to rest against her rounded belly, “ . . . and good heavens, where are her clothes?!”

Harri felt several different hands upon her over sensitive skin after that, followed by voices asking her questions, but all she could do was scream and groan, twisting in Draco's arms as the moon climbed even higher still in the darkening sky. Blinking her wet eyes open, Harri came face-to-face with someone she’d always dreamed of meeting, her father.

Gasping in surprise, the handsome young man stumbled back, falling right on his behind in his haste, staring up at Harri in shock. “Her eyes . . ."

“Forget her eyes, Prongs,” a new voice spoke, a voice Harri _knew_ that she knew from somewhere, but couldn’t quite place it in her pain-filled fog, “Look at her face! Her hair! She could pass as the female _you_ , mate.”

Harri knew from all the tall-tales she'd been fed over the years, that despite his jokes and carefree disposition, her father was a smart man, which was why Harri wasn’t all that surprised to see the shocked-recognition bloom to life his hazel eyes. “How?” James breathed out, awe and fear filling his emotion clogged voice, as he moved forward slowly, to gently brush Harri’s sweat-soaked hair back, as Draco placed her down upon the sofa readily cleared now of Order members.

“James,” Lily started, clutching at her very pregnant belly, unsure of just what was going on around her, as she watched her husband comfort one of the strangers so tenderly. “Who is she?”

“Lily,” James breathed in awe, never once taking his wide eyes off of Harri's own, “Come and _look_.”

Unsure, but clearly willing to trust her husband, Lily edged closer to the unknown trio, gently kneeling down beside her husband on the floor at the sofa’s edge. And what she found there, looking into the sweaty face of the young woman resting on the sofa, nearly made her fall arse-over-tea-cup just as James had, had Sirius not been standing right there to steady her, that is.

The young woman looked like the perfect blend of them both, her and James, with her messy raven hair and her striking green eyes. Clutching at her belly, Lily looked from it to the woman with shocked understanding, as the truth became clearer with every second that passed. This was their child, as impossible as it seemed, there was no denying the truth as she lay right before their very eyes.

“You’re our child, aren’t you? It’s _crazy . . ._ but . . . it’s _true_ , isn’t it?” James asked finally, taking ahold of Harri’s limp and shaking hand.

“Hey, Dad,” Harri managed around the pain by way of answer, “Hi, Mum.”

“How?” Lily breathed out in awed disbelief, reaching out hesitantly to touch the damp cheek of their mysterious adult daughter who technically had yet to be born.

“Extraordinary,” Albus Dumbledore could be heard in the background, as he took in the young woman’s face eagerly, noting the similarities with rapid attention to detail.

“It’s a long story, Mrs Potter,” Draco insisted in a rush, eyes flicking to the darkening night sky just outside the large window of the office, “One of which we promise to tell you - all of you - just not right _now_. We need to ward Harri in a room before the full-moon peeks.”

“Why?” Sirius asked dumbly, just as confused as everyone else, all save for a tall brunette man lingering on the edge of the room, looking just as bothered by the upcoming moon as the new arrivals so clearly were.

“Harri is a werewolf,” Hermione frantically explained, “and the full moon is about an hour from it's peak.”

“Merlin,” Frank Longbottom exclaimed horrified awe, with pity immediately taking it's place as he looked down as Harri's shuddering form, so petit and fragile looking as it appeared in that moment, “But she is a female, that means – ”

“ - That she is in _unimaginable_ pain right now,” Lily finished for him on an anguished sob, hands hovering over Harri, desperately wanting to comfort her with her touch but knowing that it would only hurt her daughter all the more instead, “Oh, my poor baby.”

“Remus!” The bespectacled man beside the redhead yelled suddenly, startling the man in question from his place at the far edges of the conversation, prompting him to stumble forward in surprise, though he looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there under the attentions of all. “You can help her,” James begged frantically.

“W-what?” Remus asked dumbly.

“You’re a werewolf too,” Lily pointed out, clearly understanding her husbands thought process better than the rest of the room's occupants, as she rushed to finish his half-baked thought, “You can mate her!”

“You want me to . . . I _can’t_ , Lily!” Remus exclaimed in alarm, attempting to back away from Lily, who was now reaching out to grasp his hand quickly, just before he could take more than a single step away.

“ _Please_ , Moony,” James chipped in, just as desperate and worried as his young wife was, “If you don’t . . . she could _die_ from the sheer pain alone. Merlin, you know better than most just how painful this has to be for her, you yourself said the pain for a female werewolf is ten times worse, and look at how much _you_ suffer each and every full moon.”

“No, he’s - ” but before Harri could finish her weak attempt at protest, to explain all the reasons why Remus and she couldn't mate, pain engulfed her entire body, making her feel like she was burning up from the inside out as he back bowed off the sofa as another wave hit her.

“Harri,” Hermione pleaded from somewhere by her head, tears clogging her throat thickly, as Harri let out another gut retching scream, drawing an anguished sob from her bushy-haired friend, “He’s not our Remus, no matter his name or how he looks, not yet, if ever at all. It is our experiences that make us who we are, Harri, he hasn’t lived the life of our Remus Lupin. And if we succeed, he _never_ will, that Remus is gone Harri, and has been for a very long time now. _Please_ , let him help you.”

Finally, the wave passed, at least for the moment, causing her to drop heavily back down to the sofa, a shaking and dazed mess. She chose that moment to flick her eyes up to the man in question, who admittedly didn't look much, if anything at all, like the man she had come to know and love. He looked far, far younger than the man who had become her teacher and mentor, proving irrefutably just how unkind the years had been to him. 

She'd seen pictures of him as this age, in the photo-album that Hagrid had given her all those years ago now, but even still, he looked vastly different from what she had thought he would. He stood tall, of course, he always had, but somehow it was more glaringly obvious upon his munch slender frame. And while slender, he was by no means frail-looking, no he clearly had a line of muscle to his build - the body of a young and strong man. 

He was handsome too, despite the fact that his scars seemed more apparent upon his age-free face, with thick sandy hair framing them pleasingly, worn the same length and style that he had always prefered, a simple smart tussle of slightly waved locks hanging ever-so-slight over his forehead. He was attractive, most definitely a face that would have had Harri giving him a second look, a fact of which had her feeling embarrassed now - because no matter what Hermione said . . . it was still the face of one of her former Professors. 

But needs must, as they say, and Harri would take getting fucked by a friend-to-be, over withering in agony for the rest of the night. So with that decision hastily made, Harri jerkily nodded her head, meeting his now flashing amber eyes with her own, as their inner wolves' rose to meet, reconsidering the potential mate in each other's otherworldly eyes. 

“You all need to leave," Remus announced in muted discontent, filling the awkward silence that followed her weak show of consent, as they waited in turn for his, "Now.”

“Like hell!” James shouted, the loudest amidst the numerous protest that promptly followed, made by the rest of the Order gathered, as James shot to his feet, hand still firmly clasped about Harri's trembling one.

“I’m about to fuck your daughter, James," Remus bluntly stated as his tired eyes locked upon Harri's own once more, no down seeing what little time she had left before she would lose her mind totally to the moon's pull, "Do you really want to stay and watch?”

“Bloody hell, Moony!” Sirius exclaimed in shocked surprise, “Right - James, Lily - we _need_ to leave now. Right now!” And with that said, he, Albus, Draco and Hermione all but shoved and pulled Harii's worried parents and the rest of the Order from the office, leaving her and this new, young and wholely unfamiliar Remus completely alone for the first time.

Harri whimpered as his alpha scent hit her nose unaccompanied by the mingled scents of the others, prompting her to all but pull his much larger body down on top of her own body the moment he stepped close enough. He fell upon her with a startled gasp, with his strong arms shooting out to steady himself on the arm of the sofa above her head, all so he didn't flatten her with his weigh, of which she had actually been hoping for. 

With a protesting whimper, Remus noted her fresh wave of distress and the cause of it, prompting him to slowly lower his far larger weight entirely along her quivering body. She immediately reached for him, shaking hands shooting out to grasp at his sides, before sneaking their way greedily beneath the thin layer of his shirt. His skin was just as unnaturally hot as her own, slick with sweat and giving off the enticing scent of his slowly waking wolf into the air. 

“I’m going to kiss you, okay," Remus said gently, making it sound more like a question than anything else, as he pinned her much smaller quivering frame with an ease that hinted at his hidden strength, "It will distract you from the pain.”

Harri forgot how to breathe when he leaned in, after waiting just long enough to be sure for her frantic nod of consent, watching his intense gaze watch her mouth, of which she eagerly licked and parted in waiting for him. She couldn't have turned away even if she had wanted to, and while she’d like to have blamed it on the fire in her veins, she knew it wasn't just the case, she wanted him in an animalistic way that had her most intimate parts throbbing with need. It was all too much, she had to close her eyes against the attractive and yet undeniably unnerving sight of her former Professor leaning in to kiss her, blindly revelling the first light brush of his soft lips touching hers, feeling the touch as keenly as a jolt of electricity through her flustered system.

He pressed tighter down between her spread thighs, until she could feel the thick and throbbing prove of his own arousal was pressed flush against her, sliding against the soaked cotton that clung to her wet folds. He was big, and for a rational moment, Harri panicked, knowing that he was far bigger than her virgin depths were ready to handle. But as his calloused fingers tangled themselves within her long sweat-soaked hair, as he deepened the kiss, totally giving in the impending moon and her potent pheromones that drove the animal part of him mad with lust.

The pain quickly faded as his tongue chased hers, only to be promptly replaced by pure unrelenting need, that had her legs curling about his lower back, drawing him impossibly closer still. In this moment, she wanted Remus more than she’d ever wanted any man or woman in her life and given that she hadn't given her sexual needs much, if any, thought at all in years, it was all a little overwhelming for Harri right now. Her breasts ached heavily atop her chest and the desire to rub them up against his much harder chest was almost all-consuming, as was the longing to actually feel him inside her, a need that became so intense that she moaned from the mere thought of it alone.

Remus freed his hands from her hair, dropping them both down to grip at her hips, holding her firmly in place so that he could rub his rock-hard member against her with agonizingly slow motions, which succeed in driving Harri into a whimpering mess of pure want. The feel of his stiff cock trapped inside his jeans, brushing against her soaked cotton-covered and excruciatingly swollen clit was all most too much to bear, the raw pleasure of the sensation had her closing her eyes again and moaning mortifyingly louder.

Part of her was horrified that the Order, her friends, and her parents were probably still just outside waiting for them, no doubt, hearing her very telling cry and whimper. But she couldn't stop herself, didn't want to, not when she now knew it chased the pain away, at least somewhat. She clutched at Remus, her blunt nails clawing their way up from his rips and around to his broad back, desperate and unabashed as if he were a lifeline.

She couldn't think of anything past what she was feeling, as Remus continued to rock his hips with more intent, thrusting against her in a slow yet hard rhythm that made the simple function of breathing in and out a near-impossible feat. She was embarrassingly wet in that moment, more so than she had ever been before, soaking the sofa beneath her, and wholly unable to focus on anything else but that firm rhythm of his sex against hers.

It was the most powerful awareness of a man she’d ever experienced.

His hands slid in a smooth glide down from her hips, curving around to her arse, where he then cupped both cheeks so tightly that his nails stabbed into the soft flesh there with little jolts of pain that had her panting. The hold drew there most intimate parts together with no space between them, grinding their bodies together more effectively until Harri was little more than a drooling mess of hormonal need. With little more to do but hold on to him for dear life, letting him take complete control of the chase to competition, Harri contented herself with burying her face against his neck.

A stretch of alpha-scented skin that Harri was too weak to resist, prompting her kiss-swollen lips to lock desperately there, tasting any part of him that she could get her mouth onto. She licked him just under his ear, right where his wolve's scent was most evident, before drawing her tongue down to then latch onto the arch of his neck, sucking the skin there with ever ance of strength she had left to her name.

He shuddered against her and made a sexy growling sound that had her toes curling against his back, before mimicking her actions, with his own mouth finding its way to her throat dusting a litter of kisses to the flushed skin there. She couldn’t get close enough to Remus with his clothes on, she decided, frustration steaming from the sheer needed to feel his skin on hers . . . to feel him inside her.

An image flashed in her mind - what it would feel like if he were naked and fucking her - sending her into orgasm.

Harri released his neck with a wet sucking sound, with her damp lips brushing against his throat as she cried out, and her entire body shaking from the brutal force of it. Ecstasy tore her away from any sense of reality while she rode out the mother of all climaxes, hips grinding up against his own, with her swollen clit pulsing in a rapid thump against the hard ungiving material of his jeans.

Remus stilled his hips as her orgasm drew to a close, long after it had begun, leaving his breathing harsh and wet against her throat. She slowly became aware of their surroundings again, of the night air caressing across her overheated skin from the open office window, and more importantly, the feel of his cock pressed hard and firm against her wet slit through his too many layers of clothing.

“Oh god,” she whispered brokenly, as the fire relit its way throughout her veins, barely giving her more than a single moment of reprieve from it.

Remus was right there though, with big hands gentling the firm hold he had on her arse, as he inched away from her ever-so-slightly, unpinning her from between him and the sofa. She opened her dazed eyes slowly - embarrassment was a horrible thing - but she had to meet his gaze to know that she wasn't alone in her pain. 

“Are you still in pain?”

She nodded, words lost to her, and yet knowing that she’d do anything, try _anything_ , to make it stop.

“I’m right here," Remus readily reassured, as his hands stroked comfortingly up and over the sides of her hips in a comforting manner that lulled her breathing, "I’ll do whatever you need.”

She _needed_ him to make the pain go away. Kissing him . . . feeling his touch . . . it turned the pain into pleasure.

Which was why she allowed her instincts to take over, prompting her to fist his shirt abruptly, yanking him back down to her. The sound of ripping material was shocking, if only because she knew it wasn't her actions that caused it, it was him, as he all but tore her knickers to shreds, leaving her wet slit completely exposed.

He tried to pull back again to take a look at her glistening folds, but she halted him, using every ounce of her werewolf-strength to her advantage in that moment. He was stronger than her, but Harri used his surprise to reach up and grab a handful of his sandy hair, pulling hard to get his mouth back down to hers. 

The agony faded back into sexual need, leaving Harri caring about nothing except for the desire to dry-hump his tall frame to within an inch of her life, frantic and as uncoordinated as she was. He helped her efforts by hooking an arm around her waist, lifting her hips off the sofa slightly, lining her grinding slit against the front of his trousers perfectly.

He tore his mouth away and turned his head. “Slow down,” he panted.

“No.” She refused, too focused on his exposed throat, where she latched her open mouth on desperately, licking and nipping at him like he was exactly what she needed to survive her next breathes.

“ _Fuck_.” His voice deepened.

That's exactly what she wanted to do - badly. But it meant releasing either his hair or his shirt though, of which she was hard-pressed to do, knowing that he would use her releasing him as a window to back-away slightly. So she chose instead to act lightning fast, after letting go of his shirt and hair, to reach down and work her fingers between their stomachs to locate the snap of his jeans. Done fighting her fast pace, Remus bowed his back enough to give her room to do it, aiding her as she clawed at the front of his trousers like a madwoman. 

He let go of her hips and used his right hand to grip her inner thigh, push them open farther still, before bringing his calloused fingers down to her dripping sex, drawing a needy cry from her parted lips. His thumb stroked over the wet seam of her puffy pussy lips, before moving upward, caressing her clit in a tight circle.

Harri threw back her head at the teasing touch, arching her quivering hips upwards against his hand. “Fuck - yes - Remus!”

It felt _too_ good, as she thrashed upon the sofa, clawing at his thick arms with trembling hands. She didn’t want to dig her nails into him, but she really couldn’t seem to stop herself, it was the only thing grounding her as another orgasm reared its head.

His other hand returned to her hip, shoving her down to keep her flat on the sofa, forcing her to stay exactly where he put her. The slight domination was driving the wolf in her wild, as every muscle in her body seemed to tense, before she cried out, coming hard so hard her sight flicked with black spots. But he didn't relent, with his thumb circling her clit unbrokenly, causing her to jerk as the climax continued to roll harshly through her every cell. She could do little but grab at his wrist desperately, just needing to touch him, as he stole the very breath from her lungs with every swipe of his thumb against her needy little clit.

He pulled his hand back from her throbbing centre, only after the last of her tremors had subsided, flipping her so she now lay on her front, with him covering her back with his much larger body. He pressed her trembling thighs together, before hooking an arm down and under her hips, up-turning her arse and fully exposing her dripping slit for his hungry amber eyes to feast upon.

He shifted behind her, rubbed his rock-hard cock firmly against her slit, up and down in a frustrating and unfulfilling manner than drove Harri wild, panting and begging like a whore for his cock. He didn’t even need to use his hands to make the teasing glid, he was that big and hard, that he just needed to pump his hips to slide the shaft along her slick slit of heat.

It was in that moment, as her amber gaze locked with his equally amber ones from over her shoulder, that Hari realized just how sexy Remus Lupin actually was.

The pain hadn’t yet returned, but she wanted to kiss him anyway, but that would mean changing positions and losing the press of his cock against her throbby centre. But it was a thought that passed in a moan that was shared by the both of them, as his cock brushed against the slit, right down to nudge against her swollen clit, causing her wiggling eagerly for more.

When he finally pressed into her - using a single hand to guide his shaft to the perfect spot, while his other was still wrapped around her, arching her hips up for him- Harri actually let out a sob of relief. With the full-moon now less than fifteen minutes from its peak, both of their controls were unsurprisingly nonexistent now, leaving them acting solely upon animal instinct, meaning Remus was far less gentle than he had previously been acting with her up until now. He pushed his way deep into her, with his well-endowed member stretching her vaginal walls impossibly wide, edging just shy of painful and he sunk in until his balls slapped against her arse. The pain, though, didn't last for very long, not when she was extremely wet and more than ready to take him.

“Son of a bitch," Remus gritted out thickly against the back of her left shoulder, "Fuck, you’re so _tight_.”

“Don’t stop,” she begged desperately, arching up not into him, forcing him to slid slightly inside her slick walls, “ _Please_ \- I need you.”

And move he did, in a slow glid out that had her crying out loudly before the sound was cut off, as he slammed brutally back into her clenching sheath. Her body seemed stretched beyond capacity, as he repeated that slow in-and-out pace, too much and yet not enough still to get her where she needed to be.

“Too slow,” she gasped, hitting her arse back up into him, forcing his cock to slam that much harder down into her on his next thrust, getting a pleasure-filled grunt from the both of them.

“I’m trying to be gentle, sweetheart,” he murmured, his voice gruff, as he brought a hand down under her to grab at her throat, holding her still with an arousingly tight grasp that had her whimpering. “Fuck - you're so fucking _tight_.”

Remus withdrew a little and adjusted his hips ever-so-slightly before driving back in with a steady thrust, finding her G-spot in one sure hit, causing her eyes to widen in surprise as she screamed out his name for all to hear. It was only then, as her orgasm crescented, that Remus bit her, right where her shoulder meets her neck, while his large hand still held its tight grasp upon her throat - Mating her.

He rode her faster through it, hitting that magic spot deep inside her with every thrust, resorting her to a withering, moaning mess, so lost in the sensation of their joined bodies that she could feel nothing save for his every thick inch pounding away into her tight depths.

More of Remus’ weight came down on her, and while ordinarily, she might have found that to be uncomfortable, she presently found the solid mass of his body stretched over her far smaller one to be comforting instead of crushingly oppressive. She wanted to get as close to him as she could possibly get until they were permanently fused together. And in that moment, they kind of actually were, with his sharp teeth pushed deep into the flesh of her neck, breaking the skin completely, as his pelvis ground down against her arse, into her quaking insides.

So lost in the new sensations of sex, Harri didn't realise it was growing increasingly different to what she had always assumed it would be, with Remus' cock growing thick and thick at the base as he pounded away at her in abandonment, until on one hit it locked into her - knotting her tightly against him. Her climax hit her right then, tearing a long and broken scream from her, ten times stronger than the other ones Remus had previously given her just moment before.

She finally understood on an intimate level what 'mind-blowing sex' actually meant. It felt as if a bomb detonated inside her skull, with her cunt seeming to have had the same reaction, as those muscles convulsed uncontrollably, squeezing his rigid and semi-transformed shaft so tightly she worried something might get damaged.

Harri forced her eyes open, despite her difficulty to focus on anything but the waves of pleasure still surging throughout her core, as Remus lifted his chest away from her back, hips still pumping. Turning to face him as best she could still pressed-facing-down upon the sofa, Harri watched tiredly as a pained expression contorted his features into something almost frightening, as he pulled her abruptly up onto her knees.

He clenched his teeth together, showing his sharp bloody fangs since his lips pulled back in an almost-snarl, as a low general growl sounded across her nerve-endings. But even still, as her orgasm rolled into one after the other, he fucked into her in hard, violent jerks, with his hands locked tight upon her hips from behind.

Harri’s eyes widened and she struggled to breathe, as extreme pleasure coursed its way through her, entirely too much for her to handle. Remus groaned as his cock and its impossibly large knot drove deeper, finally staying still there, as he started to come. Heat pulsed inside her as his semen filled her up fully, triggering another climax from Harri, who began to panic as the painful pleasure tore its way through every fibre of her being.

Her change was happening, as was his, with the hair upon their bodies growing thicker with every pump of hot seed he unloaded deep inside her core. Terror nearly overrode the pleasure altogether, but it crashed through her again as his cock twitched against her over sensitised walls, prompting her eyes to close tightly as blackness came racing upon her, taking everything away in a veil of black spots.

After that . . . everything became a blur for Harri, one she hoped she would one day forget. Sure, she had always known that the full transformation would be a painful process without the aid of her specially designed suppressor potion, and especially without the use of the Wolfsbane Potion, of which she had grown to rely heavily on these past seven years living life as a werewolf. She had seen an actual werewolf transformation once before, after all, without both Potions aided, back in her third year, when Remus had forgotten to take his.

So Harri knew first-hand the horror of the curse, at least from a spectator’s perspective, anyway.

And if _that_ particular nightmare-inducing memory hadn't been enough to thoroughly terrify her beforehand, all the books that she had read up on the subject-matter since she was infected herself was more than enough material to keep her up at night. But even still, no amount of second-hand knowledge could have ever truly equipped her for the real horror of experiencing the act itself. Merlin, Harri didn’t know how Remus had managed to endure it for as long as he had - one full moon and she was about ready to call it quits.

Harri woke just moments after the moon bloomed fully in the night's sky, after being just fucked to within an inch of her life mere moments before, all to the immeasurable pain of her first unaided werewolf transformation. Her jaw snapped first, followed quickly after by her spine, right as Remus' large knot tore free from her changing body with a wet squelch.

The pain of it all was unlike any other, leaving her feeling like she was being torn in two on every front, feeling it keenly as every bone in her body had broken and realigned itself, one after the other, in an agonizingly slow succession that had lasted all night long. Much longer than her usual transformation with the aid of Slughorn's Potions had ever taken, but she supposed, she really should have expected just as much - without the pain being suppressed, her body was probably trying to fight the change that it simply wasn’t accustomed to undergoing.

And even when it was _finally_ over, and the sun began to rise, Harri felt no peace.

Not with the knowledge that she’d have to repeat the horrible process, all without the aid of her precious Potions, once a month without fail until the day she died . . . or at least until the Potions were re-invented again, that is. But for the time being, there would be no reprieve from this torment for her, which was a harrowing reality, one of which Harri dearly wished that she didn’t have to face at all.

So for the moment, as Harri lay on the age beaten hardwood flooring of the Headmasters office, she allowed herself to cry. It wasn’t something she did often, seeing as it seemed to only serve as an encouragement to the Voldemort and his lot to hurt her more given half the chance, he had all but tortured the ability out of her. The last time Harri could recall crying this freely was on the beach of Shell Cottage, all those many years ago, where Dobby had died in her arms.

Faintly, Harri felt a thin woollen blanket being gently placed over her raw feeling skin, as she lay curled up in the foetal position, as her petite frame was racked by uncontrollable tremors. It was a sweet attempt on Remus’ behalf to shield what was left of her modesty, even though he had seen all of Harri by now. After having completed his shift in mere minutes, Remus had been left to watch her as she lay naked, enduring the slow agony of her first natural change, all night long.

And as Harri listened to Remus move around, to the soft scrape of clothing being put on, she tried to focus on regulating her breathing, which had started to grow erratic upon first waking. Freaking out wasn’t going to help her any, if anything, it was only going to cause her more discomfort and distress. As the Muggles’ say: There is no point in crying over spilt milk. She needed to put on her big girl panties - quite literally too because she was still naked under the blanket - and deal with the shit hand life had dealt her, just as she always did.

Distantly, Harri heard the office door open, and several sets of footfalls making their way up the spiral staircase, but Harri couldn't seem to make herself care.

“Oh, Harri,” she heard Hermione sob brokenly, as she swiftly crossed over to Harri, dropping unceremoniously to her knees, before gently gathering Harri’s shaking form into her arms as best she could.

Draco made quick work joining them in their huddle on the floor, but unlike their female friend, Draco didn’t try and smother Harri with his concern. Instead, he quietly sat at Harri’s side, holding her limp hand tightly in his own much larger one. And as Harri looked at her friend, whose glossy blue eyes remand locked on the wall directly opposite him, she noted the fresh tear trails cascading down his pale face. Harri didn’t need to look up to know that Hermione was crying also, she could feel her tears as they dropped against her highly sensitised skin, in sharp little pin-pricks that felt as if they were searing her right down to her bones.

“I know it hurts, Harri,” Hermione sniffled, as stroked Harri’s sweat matted hair back from her burning forehead, “But we have to get you to Madam Pomfrey, she’ll make you feel much better, I promise.”

“You . . . don’t . . . you don't _know_ ,” Harri said in a croaked whisper, as her eyes locked on Remus’ knowing ones from over Hermione's shoulder, with her voice near gone from screaming her throat raw all night long. “It’s like a Crucio that just won’t stop.”

Just when she thought she couldn't admire the man any more . . .

He had always been one of the strongest men Harri had ever known, whether he knew it himself or not, he was someone she had always looked up to. The image of the Remus Lupin of her time filtered through her minds-eye: with his pale face, lined with premature lines; lines that came with greying hair, due to the great deal of stress his body underwent with each full moon. His clothing consistently shabby and patched, due to his inability to find a decently-paid job thanks to his status as a werewolf. But more than just a surface image, Harri saw the devoted, informative, fair and supportive man he was through those hazel-green eyes of his. He had been a man who Harri greatly admired and cared about, even after she had found out that he was a werewolf, a trait that they now had in common with each other.

And now she was his mate.

“Come on, Harri,” Hermione said, following Draco’s hesitant lead, as he gently tried to get Harri to her feet, all the while Hermione was trying to keeping the blanket in place, as James made an appearance, with Lily hot on his heels, moving to support the majority of Harri’s weight on her other side.

Even with their combined efforts, they made slow work of walking Harri over to the fireplace, to Floo her down to the Hospital Wing. Every step felt like a fresh wave of burning fire coursing up through her nerve endings. The pain – it was all-consuming, both physically and mentally. And her parent’s soft words of encouragement were all but lost to her, as she walked in a muted, pain-filled haze, teetering precariously on the edge of passing out altogether.

“What in the world?! Quickly, set her down on one of the beds,” she vaguely heard the familiar voice of a twenty-five-years-younger Madam Pomfrey order, “Gently now! - Remus, you too, in that bed over there - Now!”

Despite the bone-deep ache she was feeling, Harri couldn’t help but feel comforted by the witch’s mere presence, and her shrill tones, but even still, it wasn’t the medwitch’s comfort she needed right now.

“Remus,” she called out to him weakly, stretching her hand out blindly in his general direction. She didn’t have to wait long, barely a few seconds later found Harri being gently nudged over, with his warm body being settled in behind her, soothing her aches and pains with his warm embrace. 

Harri stayed silent, as he hesitantly curled his arm about her waist, like he wasn't quite sure that he was allowed to act so familiarly with her, no matter how close they had spent the night together. Not that she could really blame him, the whole situation with them was beyond awkward, for both of them. For him, he was forced to mate, the werewolf equivalent to marriage, to a woman who he didn’t know, and who was his best friend’s future child. Not that it was any better for her, she had to marry her former teacher and friend, who had been dead for the last seven years, at least according to her original timeline.

But, she supposed, as she relaxed back into his hold, prompting him to curl around her back tighter, there are certainly worse people she could find herself bound body and soul to. Sure, he wasn't the man she had always known, not yet, but then again, she had certainly changed herself in the seven years since her time at Hogwarts had drawn to a brutal close. She was now a far cry from the growth-stunted teen from her youth, who had been bothered by her minor collection of scars, and elected to hide her small frame behind her cousin’s bulky cast-offs.

Now, Harri was far from ashamed of her body, which she had worked hard for. Every inch of even-toned muscle lining it, and every single mark etched into her ivory skin, she had earned. Her body was littered with scars from a multitude of battles, a living tapestry of near misses, and fighting to survive through the cluster-fuck of a life that fate had stuck her with.

This . . . as strange and new as it was, did not have to be a bad thing, nor did she think that it would be a difficult task, growing to love this knew Remus Lupid she found herself mated to. He was a beautiful man, both inside and out, and she'd be a fool to squander this gift. 

So with that deciding thought in mind, Harri ignored her protesting body and rolled over, snuggling up into Remus' front, all but burying her face into the warm nook of his collar bones. He readily embarrassed her back, pulling her sleepy form gently against his own, nose nosing softly against the crown of her head, as he breathed in her scent, now mingled with his own. 

Next time, she decided on a content sigh, once she regained her energy, she was going to sink her teeth into his shoulder too, and to finish the mating bond - she was going to make him _hers_ fully. But for now, as his steady heartbeat lulled her into the throws of sleep, she'll settle for the comfort of his arms, tight and protective around her, making her feel far safer than she could ever before remember feeling. 

* * *

_Mischief Managed._

* * *


End file.
